


Words Finally Said

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss apologizes to Cato’s mom.





	Words Finally Said

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Katniss had always felt bad about killing Marvel and Cato. She knew she would for the rest of her life. During the victory tour she saw their families. She wanted to reach out and say that she was sorry, but at the time she knew she couldn’t. Snow would have killed them. 

Now it had been years since the games. Katniss looked down at her baby girl who was resting peacefully in her arms. Ever since Katniss became a mother she changed so much. She saw the world completely differently. 

Being a mother made her think about Marvel’s and Cato’s moms more and more. She knew nothing about them and knew she could never find them, or she had thought anyway. Katniss was able to find Cato’s mom. She wrote her a letter. 

In the letter she wrote about how sorry she was. How she wish that her son did not have to have the death he did. She wrote about how she has nightmares about him. How she wished there was something she could do. Katniss wasn’t sure why, but she even told her about the nightmares of watching her son die that she had. 

Katniss had sent the letter not expecting a response, or even for Cato’s mom to read the letter. About two weeks later Katniss got a letter from Cato’s mom. She learned that her name was Venus. Katniss was shocked by it. Venus had been kind. She thanked her for taking her son out of his misery, but wished she would have done it sooner. She told Katniss that by getting rid of the games and remembering her son was the best Katniss could do. 

Katniss and Venus never spoke again, but Katniss always remembered their exchange. She had put the letter in Cato’s page. 

That’s all she could do. Remember them.


End file.
